totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Wesley (TD:W)
Wesley is labeled the '''Sarcastic Guy '''and competed in Total Drama: Westside. Biography Wesley is exteremly rude and sarcastic. Most of the time his friends think he is really funny but once you spend enough time with him you will get very annoyed. He signed up for Total Drama cause he was bored. TD:W Episode 1: Wesley arrived quickly making enemies with Spikes, the host and Nathan. He was put on Team Awesome with Cody and Jordan. In the challenge, he was the only member of his team to lose, quickly losing against Daniel. Luckily, his team was safe. He made an alliance with Jordan and Cody and voted out Daniel, but Marcus was sent home. Episode 2: In the challenge, he again did horribly, being the first one to fall. However, thanks to Jordan, his team won again. They targeted Warren and he was successfully voted out. He also made his alliance bigger in this episode, now including Kris and Austin. Episode 3: In the challenge, Cody put his faith in Wesley after Jordan fell asleep quickly, and told him to win or he's gone. After being in the top two with Nathan, he managed to outlast him and nominate Team Cool for elimination. He then voted out his enemy Nathan that night. Episode 4: At the beginning of the challenge, he was shot by Spikes so the teams would be evened up. His team was safe from elimination that night, even though they didn't win. He, along with everyone else, voted out Caleb. Episode 5: In the challenge, he was eliminated first after Austin slapped him on the back and accidentally pushed him into the water. His team was safe again and he went with his alliance and voted out Brandon. Episode 6: In this episode, there was no challenge, just elimination. Wes teamed up with Jordan, Daniel and Zach and took out Kris in a 4-3 vote. Episode 7: It was announced teams were gone. Wesley was once again, technically the first person out after a bear scared him away in the opposite direction of camp. He voted with his alliance and took out Zach. Episode 8: Brandon, Nathan and Warren were brought back. In the challenge, he was out early after Nathan crashed into him and took them both out. His alliance voted for Nathan, but it was revealed to be a double elimination and Austin was sent home too. Episode 9: In the challenge, he was teamed up with Jordan, but they were out early after Jordan got annoyed of Wesley and flipped the boat over. There was no voting due to Warren punching Cody in the face and being automatically out. Episode 10: In the challenge, he won immunity after surprise punched Jordan in the back of the head and knocked him out. At council, he stuck true to Cody and voted out Brandon. Episode 11: It was a special episode where Spikes visited the voted off contestants. After asking who they wanted out, Nathan said that Wesley was the most annoying and everyone agreed with him, not knowing they were voting Wesley out. Category:Total Drama: Westside